Scarlett
by AmayaTaisho19
Summary: Hermione leads a double life unknown to any of her friends. To them she is plain old Hermione Granger...to the club Nameless she is Scarlett a sex goddess. Is femslash with a foursome. Don't like don't read :). Extremely MA, not for kiddies.


"Aww come on Hermione! Why can't you come over tonight? Everyone is going to be there." Pleaded Ginny Potter previously Ginny Weasley over the phone. Hermione Granger smiled giving a small shake of her head.

"Sorry Gin but I'm caught up in work. You know how it is. I'll come to your next dinner party." The brunette said. A frustrated sigh reached her ears.

"All right, are you sure you aren't just avoiding Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. After the battle she and Ron had tried to date but after a while they both decided to call it quits. Well she had but the stubborn redhead was still trying to get back together with her. At first he had sent her gifts every other day trying to get her back but it slowly dwindled down to once a week. Though he sent nice things and she was flattered at first she was now annoyed to the point of not even opening his packages. When he sent flowers those went right to the main lobby of the Ministry. Hermione was tempted to send him a howler telling him to stop.

"No Ginny, I'm not avoiding Ron. I'm swamped with paperwork on the new piece of legislation for werewolf rights." Hermione glanced at the clock. "Look I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell everyone I said hi." Flipping her cell phone shut Hermione threw into her glove box her eyes never leaving the road.

Hermione pulled into parking space across the street from a large building lit up with bright lights and music blaring out. People lined the street waiting to get in. Smiling Hermione flicked her wand. Instantly a red mask with gold accents covered the top half of her face. Her brown hair curled up into a brilliant up do leaving most of it to curl down her back with golden highlights. Satisfied with her appearance Hermione put her wand away then slid out of the car.

Dressed in a flowing yet revealing red dress with a pair of pumps to match the young witch sauntered up to the door. The bouncer looked at her over once then let her through with a nod. Smirking she strutted into the club. Walking to the railing she placed her hands on the rail looking down at the dance floor where bodies were mixed together in a sweaty mass. The music flowed over her body charging it. Smirking she turned towards the bar.

"Hey Scarlett, the usual?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"Of course!" She said leaning against the wood.

It was true Hermione Granger had changed since the war. At first she was depressed. For weeks on end she walked around only a shell of what she used to be. Her friends had tried to help but they couldn't. They had no clue what she was going through. They all knew who they were, what they wanted in life. Hermione was lost in herself. A witch who lived as a muggle; a woman who had seen too much in her short life time.

It was then that she found this place. The club had called to her the moment she set eyes on it. Nameless was what it was called. The rules: reality is left behind those doors. Everyone was in a disguise or wore masks. This was a place people could go to release themselves. People could hook up then leave with no commitment or they could have a whole fantasy life right there. The building itself was an old hotel converted into this club. Rooms plenty were waiting for some people to join together physically. Hermione loved it. Slowly she was brought back to reality on the outside world as the her in this world grew. Hermione Granger became a strong smart woman who defended the rights of others. Scarlett Jane became a dominant strong woman who demanded for herself.

Scarlett downed her shot of whiskey in one go before motioning for another one. Just as the drink was placed in front of her a pair of arms went around her waist. Recognizing that warm body she turned to find a pair of shining blue eyes staring out of a black mask.

"Astrid…you look delicious." Scarlett said smirking. The woman behind her stood arms akimbo. Scarlett let her eyes wander that body. A slim black dress formed perfectly to a petite body with skin so pale it glowed. A diamond choker with a single sapphire in the center rested perfectly against her throat. Flowing blonde hair was held back by a gold ribbon.

"Thank you Scarlett, you look tasty yourself." Astrid said smirking. Gulping down her drink Scarlett walked off towards the elevators. Astrid followed a gleeful look in her eyes.

Minutes later the two were in the elevator. The silence was strong but so was the arousal. Astrid knew she would be pleasured tonight by the one person who could please her. Scarlett grew wet just thinking about the sinful things she planned on doing to the woman besides her.

The ding sounded loudly in the empty hall as the doors opened. As they walked down the dimly lit hall Scarlett pulled a key out of her bra. The two women entered the hotel room lit with soft glowing candles.

The room was fairly large with a decent sized bathroom to the right of the door. A mahogany bed sat in the center of the room covered in a gold comforter. Matching curtains framed the large window. Astrid walked in licking her lips excitedly. Slowly she turned back to face Scarlett. Scarlett smirked letting her dress drop to the floor before motioning for Astrid to do the same. Without hesitation Astrid unzipped her black dress and slid out of it revealing her bare body.

"I have a surprise tonight." Scarlett said. At that moment two very well defined and well-endowed men walked out of the bathroom. A shiver went down Astrid's spine and heat pooled between her legs. Eyes wide behind her mask Astrid spread her legs open. "On your knees Astrid. You will give me pleasure as he plunges into you from behind. If you do a good job I will pleasure you myself."

The blonde went down to her knees gripping Scarlett's thighs. A sigh escaped her as one of the men entered her from behind and began to thrust. Wanting even more pleasure Astrid attacked the wet core above her with a vengeance. Scarlett moaned throwing her head back as her little bitch and the other man attacked her at the same time. Scarlett gripped the man's arms tightly as he plunged again and again into her tight hole the pleasure being intensified by Astrid's tongue and fingers on her pussy.

Heavy breathing mixed with moans filled the room. Pleasure was given and taken in equal amounts as the foursome continued at a fast rate. Scarlett threw her head back with a cry as she came all over Astrid's face. The man pounding into Scarlett cried out as the tightness was finally too much and he came as well. Feeling the warmth and stickiness of her lover Astrid came forcing the man behind her to come fiercely. Slowly bodies were untangled.

Ignoring the men Scarlett forced Astrid to bend over the bed her shining pussy out in the air. With fast fingers her special strap on was in place. The strap on was double ended with a twelve inch dildo on both sides. Scarlett slid one into herself turning it on to its highest setting before slamming into the blondes quivering womanhood. Astrid cried out arching her back sticking her small breasts out.

"HARDER!" The blonde shouted rising to her tiptoes to get more friction.

Happily obliging Scarlett went faster and harder. As she did the member inside of her went crazy driving her on even more towards an orgasm. Scarlett began to squeeze the other woman's hard nipples going even faster. Suddenly one of the men thrust into Scarlett again. She turned around still thrusting to see one man fucking her and the other fucking him. Between the feeling of the fake penis and the man doing her Scarlett had no choice but to throw her head back and let out a pleasure filled scream as her orgasm was ripped from her. Riding out her orgasm Scarlett pounded into Astrid even more causing the blonde to join her. Bodies slick with sweat and bodily fluids stood still for a minute basking in the afterglow. After a few silent minutes everyone stood and gathered their things before leaving. Straightening her dress Scarlett turned to Astrid.

"Thanks for the fun. I'll see you next week." With a little wave Scarlett walked out of the room.

Once back in her car Scarlett let the magic fade away. Yawning Hermione turned on her car and drove back to her apartment. Lying in her bed Hermione reached under her pillow for a large fake member. Opening her legs she brought it down to her still aroused core and began to plunge it in thinking of the mysterious blonde who pleases her so.

Astrid softly shut the door trying to remain quite. Running a hand through her hair she clicked her fingers instantly cleaning her body and getting rid of the mask.

"Luna you're home." Luna Lovegood looked at the bed to find her longtime boyfriend Seamus smiling at her. "Finally crack that case?" Smiling Luna crawled into the bed with him straddling his strong hips.

"Yes…since you're awake darling…" Luna said grinding into him. Eyes lighting up Seamus gripped her hips smirking.


End file.
